forceacademyfandomcom_cs-20200214-history
Bitva o Yavin
Bitva o Yavin, jinak také známé jako Bitva o Hvězdu Smrti, byla jedním z nejdůležitějších konfliktů Galaktické Občanské Války, které vedlo ke zničení první Hvězdy Smrti. Mimoto to byl počátek dlouhé cesty Lukea Skywalkera na cestě stát se Jedim, ale především to bylo jedno z prvních velkých vítězství Aliance Pro Obnovu Republiky. Před bitvou Na základně na měsíci Yavin 4 se sešlo nejužší vedení Aliance, aby zde probíralo iminentní hrozbu nově postavené zbraně Impéria Hvězdy Smrti. Plán na zničení ohromné bitevní stanice byl dokončen poté, princezna Leia, zachráněna právě z Hvězdy Smrti posádkou Millenium Falconu přivezla detailní plány stanice. Tomu však předcházela heroická oběť Obi-Wana Kenobiho, který na Hvězdě Smrti odlákal pozornost Darth Vadera a umožnil tak Hanu Solovi, Luku Skywalkerovi a Chewbaccovi uniknout. Přesto však byli sledováni a pozice základny aliance tak byla prozrazena. Před bitvou se ještě povedlo odhalit onu slabinu, kterou byl dvoumetrový otvor do šachty, která vedla až k hlavnímu reaktoru - pokud by byl trefen protonovým torpédem, tak by stanice byla zničena. Bitva Hvězda Smrti dorazila do systému s eskortou skládající se z fregaty třídy Nebulon-B a dvou CR90 korvet. Hned po příletu Imperiální síly vypustily komunikační satelit, aby jim umožnil lépe řídit obrannu, zatímco se hlavní stanice připravola k vypálení na svůj cíl. Rebelové proti nim vyslali malou jednotku pod vedením Keyana Farlandera, kde jej doprovázeli dva další X-Wingy a dva R-22 Spearheady. Zničením satelitu chtěli dosáhnout získání dalšího času na přípravu útoku a znemožnění přivokání dalších posil. Farlander se svými muži uspěl, i když byli dva X-Wingy zničeny, přičemž oba piloti přežili a byli vyzvednuti po bitvě. Zbytek sil se poté připojil k hlavnímu útoku na Hvězdu Smrti. Průlet koridory Hlavní útoků se účastnilo 22 X-Wingů, 8 Y-Wingů a 2 R-22 Spearheady. Tyto malé a rychlé lodě pronikli hlavní obranou linií Hvězdy Smrti, jež byla koncipována především na boj proti větším lodím. Laserové baterie se s touto hrozbou nemohli vypořádat, přesto však velkomoff Wilhuff Tarkin odmítl nasadit četné letky TIE, jimiž Hvězda smrti disponovala, když nepvoažoval tento útok za hrozbu. Lord Vader však rozpoznal možnou hrozbu a na vlastní zodpovědnost vystartoval se svou vlastní letkou, aby se s Rebelskými stíhači vypořádali, v tu dobu byla samozřejmě deaktivována laserová děla, aby nepálili do vlastních a přenechali obranné práce na letkách TIE. Aby mohli Rebelové zničit Hvězdu Smrti, tak museli proletět koridorem, kde měli málo prostoru k manévrování a částečně se tak vystavili případným pronásledovatelům. O tento průlet se pokusili třikrát, poprvé to byli 3 Y-Wing ze Zlaté Squadrony, poté 3 X-Wingy z Červené Squadrony. Tyto první dva průlety byli neúspěšné, když jednou protonové torpédo nezasáhlo ideálně cíl a v dalším pokusu byli tři piloti rozmetáni lordem Vaderem a jeho wingmany. Poslední průlet vedl Luke Skywalker a ani on nebyl daleko od zásahu lordem Vaderem. Jeden jeho wingman byl sestřelen a druhý se poškozený vytratil. V poslední moment však Luke zachránil navrátivší se Han Solo se svým Millenium Falcon a dopřál tak Luovi dost času na zaměření. Ten se však místo počítače spolehnul na Sílu a vystřelil přímý zásah, který vedl ke zničení Hvězdy Smrti a veškerého Imperiálního personálu jen několik vteřin před střelbou na Yavin 4. Pouze lord Vader přežil, když jeho poškozený stíhač odletěl díky tlakové vlně mimo dosah a později mohl být vyzvednut. Dozvuky bitvy Následkem této bitvy začali mnozí považovat Rebely za konkurenceschopné Impériu, alespoň v měřítku jednotlivé bitvy. Pokud se k tomu připočte rozpuštění Imperiálního Senátu a oficiální připojení tisíců světů k Rebélii, tak se jednalo o otevřené zahájení války. To donutilo Impérium začít rozdělovat masivní síly a okupovat tak některé doposud bezpečné planety. Několik měsíců po bitvě u Yavinu začalo Impérium se sérií útoku vedených většinou za účelem průzkumu Rebelské základny, někdy však vedených jako přímý útok. Proto se museli Rebelské jednotky co nejdříve evakuovat a přesídlit na novou základnu, která byla nalezena na ledové planetě Hoth. Poslední z nich se skládal z blokády okolo planety a četného výsadku pozemních sil. V tomto útoku byl nakonec zajat generál Jan Dodonna, hlavní velitel yavinské obrany a posléze držen šest let v zajetí Imperiálních sil. Blokádu se však podařilo prorazit díky oběti a jistém stupni neorganizovanosti v Imperiální flotile, která na čas vyřadila ze hry Executor, nejnovější a největší loď flotily. Časový dopad 25 let od bitvy o Yavin se vedení Nové Republiky rozhodlo na ustanovení nového kalendáře. Někde se jako rok 0 používalo datum smrti císaře Palpatina, ale kvůli významnosti zničení první Hvězdy Smrti nakonec Historický koncil Nové Republiky stanovil jako rok 0 a roky začali být datovány před a po bitvě o Yavin. Tento kalendář poté převzala i Galaktická Aliance, u dalších následovníků to již není jisté. Účastníci Hlavní bitvy se účastnily především letky stíhačů. Aliance Rebelové ze základny na Yavinu vypustili celkem 32 stíhačů rozdělených do čtyř squadron - červené, modré, zelené a zlaté. * Červená Squadrona (12x T-65 X-Wing) ** Červený velitel - Garven Dreis † ** Červený dva - Wedge Antilles ** Červený tři - Biggs Darklighter † ** Červený čtyři - John D. Branon † ** Červený pět - Luke Skywalker ** Červený šest - Jek Tono Porkins † ** Červený sedm - Elyhek Rue † ** Červený osm - Bren Quersey † ** Červený devět - Naytaan † ** Červený deset - Theron Nett † ** Červený jedenáct - Wenton Chan † ** Červený dvanáct - neznámý † * Zlatá Squadrona (Rebelská Aliance) (7 BTL Y-Wing) ** Zlatý velitel - Jon Vander † ** Zlatý druhá - Tiree † ** Zlatý tři - Ryle Torsin † ** Zlatý čtyři - Lepira † ** Zlatý pět - Davish Krail † ** Zlatý šest - Hol Okand † ** Zlatý sedmý - Keyan Farlander * Modrá Squadrona (T-65 X-Wingy, R-22 Spearhead) ** Modrý velitel - Merrick Simms ** Modrý dva - Ru Murleen ** Modrý tři - 'Rookie One' ** Modrý čtyři - Thurlow Harris † * Zelená Squadrona (T-65 X-Wingy, 1 BTL Y-Wing, 1 R-22 Spearhead) ** Hamo Blastwell ** Jake Farrell ** Doyle Skimms † ** další piloti neznámí * Ostatní piloti (neznámé zařazení) ** Fin Danglot ** Ernek Marskan ** Naeco ** Sam Raider ** Travis * Millenium Falcon ** Han Solo ** Chewbacca Galaktické Impérium Proti Rebelům vypustili pouze jedinou elitní squadronu, které osobně velel Darth Vader a také byla složena na jeho rozkaz. * Černá Squadrona (8 TIE/in stíhače, 1 TIE Advanced x1) ** Darth Vader ** Qorl ** Černý dva - "Mauler" Mithel † ** Černý tři - "Backstabber" † ** Černý čtyři - "Dark Curse" † ** Černý osm - neznámý Výskyt Star Wars Epizoda 4: Nová naděje (První výskyt) Kategorie:Bitvy Kategorie:Bitvy Galaktické Občanské Války